7 Days Can Change Everything
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal era to find Inuyasha has taken off somewhere, leaving Miroku as her sole protector. Will he be able to sway her thoughts from the hanyou to himself? Canon Miroku/Kagome
1. Return To The Past Day

Title: Return To The Past Day  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Whirlwind Romance Challenge - Monday  
Genre: Romance  
AU/CU: Canon Universe  
Rating: M (for later chapters)  
Warnings: Eh...I don't think there's anything. Some OOCness.  
Word Count: 1395  
A/N: I've tweaked the canon universe to suit my own needs. Although, isn't this paring sort of doing that already? ;9 Anyhoo this is pre-Sango and Shippo is mysteriously non-existent. The first chapter of _7 Days Can Change Everything_. Written for Mirkagfic's Whirlwind Romance Challenge.  
Summary: Kagome returns the the feudal era to find a surprise waiting for her.

**{Return To The Past Day}**

Kagome tossed her overly stuffed back pack on her bed and looked around the room.

_'I know I'm forgetting something.'_ She thought glancing at her school bag sitting on her desk.

She let out a frustrated groan when her thoughts turned to the horrible day she'd at school. Monday's had always been the worst, but after traipsing through the feudal era for a week then coming back to have a surprise test...that was just cruel. Who gave pop quizzes on a Monday?! Her evil math teacher, that's who. The day hadn't gotten any easier either. After school she went shopping. Just to pick up some small things like extra bandages and new socks. Everywhere she went was over crowded and sold out of what she wanted. She finally found the rolled gauze she wanted at the sixth drug store she walked into. She found herself wishing she could be back in the feudal era already. Things like this were far less complicated there. That is if you took out the fact that you couldn't just run down to the local drug store to pick up a few things. After one last look around the room, Kagome closed up her back pack before hefting it onto her shoulder and heading down stairs. She was in a rush to get back before Inuyasha came looking for her. Things never went well when he showed up to get her and she hoped she could beat him to it. She knew he was impatient to find more jewel shards, but she's only returned home the previous night and felt she deserved a _real _bath and a good night's sleep in her own bed. For some reason Inuyasha failed to see the importance in her returning back to her _own_ time once and a while. Why couldn't he be more agreeable like Miroku? The thought of the slightly perverted monk brought a smile to her face. Having him around lately had proved to be a blessing. Something she would not have though possible a month before. He helped her out a lot when it came time to argue with the stubborn hanyou about things. She looked down into the bone eater's well, not having noticed that she had managed to walk to it. With one final sigh, she jumped over the lip and into the inky darkness of its depths.

* * *

Miroku sat with his back against the old weather-warn wood of the bone eater's well. His trusty staff sat in the grass next to him as he watched the sky fade into twilight and thought over the day's events. He had noticed something was off with Inuyasha from the very moment they spoke in the early hours of the morning. He had seemed restless and had been even more short tempered then usual. Miroku had assumed it was because Kagome left the night before after a some-what drawn out argument and he had stood up for her. Telling the hanyou that he was being unreasonable and that she was only asking for a mere twenty-four hours to check in with her family, make a much-need appearance at her place of learning, and bring back more supplies that would benefit them all. After his long winded cussing fit, Inuyasha had finally conceded and escorted Kagome to the well. Once she was gone, the two of them had eaten a meager meal then turned in for the night. The morning came with Inuyasha ranting about how Kagome always chose to leave at the worst times and how she only ever thought of herself. Miroku had scoffed at his statement, but held his tongue and did not point out that it was the other way around as far as selfishness was concerned. The rest of the morning had been uneventful, then in the late afternoon Inuyasha announced that he would be leaving for the night, possible a day or two. He had said that there was something he needed to look into, but wouldn't reveal any more information on the topic. Miroku accepted his unusual announcement with a nod of his head and listened patiently while Inuyasha lined out what he wanted him to do in his absence.

"You'll have to meet Kagome later tonight. She might not show up. 'Cause half the time I have to go and drag her back. That's not an option for you so I guess you'll have to wait. Don't leave the well until she's back. Got it?" He all but growled out.

Miroku nodded even though he was perturbed with Inuyasha's obvious lack of confidence in his skills to make sure Kagome returned safely. It was only a short walk from the village for heaven's sake! Miroku found himself tuning Inuyasha out while he continued to spout all the things that Miroku was to make sure happened and didn't happen. His attention was pulled back however when Kagome's name was once again mentioned.

"...Kagome I swear, I'll rip you apart. I mean it. You're not to lay a hand on her for _any_ reason."

Miroku feigned a look of hurt.

"Inuyasha, I'm hurt by your lack of confidence that I would be anything but a perfect gentleman while in Kagome's presence."

"Right." Inuyasha scoffed. "Just keep your mitts off her. _Got it_?"

Miroku nodded and before he could open his mouth to comment, Inuyasha had turned and began running from the village as if the devil himself was chasing him. Miroku wasn't about to deny to himself that he had felt some attraction towards the young miko he had met a few months before, but it was best that it stayed only known to himself for now. He was still slightly unsure of what her and Inuyasha's relationship was. He could tell that the two cared for one another, but Kagome's feelings took on a slightly deeper feeling then Inuyasha's. Or so it seemed. The next few hours, or days if things worked out in his favor, would be a welcome opportunity to test his boundaries with Kagome. Miroku grinned like a fool at the thought. Yes, he could keep his word to Inuyasha and remain a perfect gentleman, which would likely help him out in his endeavor to woo Kagome. Miroku felt a surge of spiritual pressure from behind him and turned his head towards the well. He smiled when Kagome began talking to herself.

"Yes! I beat him." She chirped then the realization hit her that she would now have to climb out of the well on her own. "Aww man."

Miroku waited patiently until the sounds of her struggling to climb the hefty vines moved closer and lost their echo. He stood and brushed his robes off before leaning over the lip of he well smiling.

"You have returned." He said happily.

"Ack!" Kagome squawked and lost both her hand holds and her footing and began to slip back down towards the bottom of the well.

"Whoops." Miroku said as he reached out and grasped her arm just in time. "Looks like you could use some assistance."

"Yeah. Thanks." Kagome answered with a thankful smile.

Once Miroku had helped Kagome from the well, the two of them sat down on the soft grass where Miroku had been previously waiting so that she could catch her breath.

"I wasn't expecting you to be there. You scared me." Kagome admitted with a slight laugh.

"My apologies." Miroku said seriously.

"You don't need to be sorry." Kagome said with a playful shove to his arm with her own. "Normally Inuyasha's the one that comes to get me. Where is he?"

"He said that he had something to check out and could possibly be gone for a couple of days." Miroku explained, reading her reaction carefully.

"Oh." Kagome said sounding slightly depressed. "Well, we should get back to the village. It's starting to get dark."

Miroku agreed and stood before lending her his hand to help her to her feet.

"...Thanks." Kagome said hesitantly. _'He's acting a little different.'_ She thought.

He then reached for his staff and grabbed her overly-stuffed back pack before she could protest. He inclined his head towards the well warn path that led to the village.

"Shall we?" He asked with a grin.

Kagome nodded and the two began walking towards the village side by side.


	2. New Feelings Day

Title: New Feelings Day  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Whirlwind Romance Challenge - Tuesday  
Genre: Romance  
AU/CU: Canon Universe  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Kissin'  
Word Count:1173  
A/N: The second chapter of _7 Days Can Change Everything_. Written for Mirkagfic's Whirlwind Romance Challenge.  
Summary: Kagome begins to feel something new towards a certain member of their small group.

**{New Feelings Day}**

Kagome woke the following morning to find Miroku already up and outside. She pushed aside the thin fabric that covered the doorway and stepped out into the morning sun. She had to shielded her eyes from the sun when she looked down the path that went through the village and towards the river. She could just barely make out Miroku's purple and black robes as he made his way towards her carrying two pails of water. She smiled as she broke into an easy jog and started towards him.

"Good morning." He greeted when she was a few feet away.

"Morning." Kagome replied. "Let me take one for you." She said gesturing towards the pails he carried.

"Oh, that's alright."

"Don't be like that." She scolded. "It's stupid for you to carry them both when I'm just standing here."

"Well...if you insist." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kagome took the pail from his left hand and the two of them resumed walking towards the hut they shared with Kaede.

"So..." Kagome started out awkwardly. "Guess we just hang around and wait for Inuyasha to come back?"

"That would likely be best." He answered with a sigh.

"Maybe you could help me out with learning to control my powers a little better." She suggested, then began stumbling over her words when she became nervous again. "That is...you know...since we have the time. I mean. Only if you want to. We don't have to. I mean, I don't want to-"

"I'd be honored to." He cut across her, quite enjoying how flustered she'd become.

Kagome smiled up at him.

"Thanks."

"Of course." He answered returning her smile. "Should we start after breakfast?"

"Yeah. Okay." Kagome answered with a determined nod of her head. _'This will be fun.'_ She told herself.

_'This will be perfect.'_ Miroku told himself.

* * *

"Now, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing." Miroku instructed as Kagome and he sat cross-legged across from one another in the clearing near the bone eater's well.

Kagome did as instructed and closed her eyes only to crack them open slightly to make sure that he wasn't planning on taking advantage of the situation. Miroku smiled and held his hands up in surrenderer. He needed her to relax.

"You can trust me." He stated and Kagome had to fight back a laugh. "This is only going to work if you concentrate."

Kagome took a deep breath to get herself back under control and closed her eyes once more before focusing on her breathing. Soon all the sounds of the nearby forest faded and all she could hear was the rhythm of her heartbeat and the sound of her steady breathing.

"Good." Miroku spoke softly. "Now I want you to focus on the energy of your powers. I know you can call on it when you're in danger, but you should also be able to when you are not. This will be how you will be able to use your powers for healing."

Kagome was unsure of herself. Whenever she needed her powers in battle they just came. She didn't even know where to begin to look in order to find them. She concentrated hard on the feeling she had when they came forth and to her surprise she felt the warmth of her powers in her fingertips. Miroku watched as her hands began to glow a soft pink.

"Good Kagome. Now all you would have to do is concentrate on whatever it was you wanted to heal and channel your powers into it."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and took in a deep breath.

"Wow. That was...I didn't know I could do that."

"Of course you could. You're a miko after all."

"Thank you." She grasped his hand and held it between her own.

Then quickly realizing what she'd done, pulled her hands from him and turned her head away blushing. Miroku smiled as he reached out and took both her hands in his own, causing her to look at him once more. Nothing was said between the two as deep blue eyes focused on violet. He didn't fail to notice that her breathing had hitched and her blush had increased.

_'Why am I freaking out?! It's just Miroku.'_ Her mind raced.

Him simply holding her hands had managed to send her into a whirlwind of emotions. Sure Miroku was cute, handsome even, but she'd never felt like this before when he'd touched her. And in fact, he hadn't attempted to cop a feel or grab her butt _once _since she'd returned from her own time. The way he looked at her, so intently, almost asking for something.

_'What?!'_ She screamed in her mind.

Slowly, cautiously, he leaned towards her. His eyes falling to her soft lips and then it clicked.

_'Oooooh. He wants to kiss me. He wants to WHAT?!'_

Before she had time to react, his lips were against her own. Her eyes widened slightly before slipping closed. As fast as he had made the contact, it was gone again. Kagome's eyes flew open to find him moving to stand.

"I apologize Kagome. I didn't mean...to..." His voice trailed off when she stood also and instead of slapping him, something which he was fully expecting, she moved towards him and hesitantly gripped his robes.

"It's...s'okay." She whispered.

He arched an eyebrow in surprise and then before he could blink she had initiated their second kiss. Not that their first could really be considered a kiss anyway. He smiled slightly and ran his hand to the back of her neck while his other held onto one of hers. He moved to deepen the kiss and Kagome timidly complied to his wishes. Miroku couldn't believe his luck. He had accidentally gotten caught up in her gaze, kissed her, and now she was kissing him back. Her lips were so soft against his own and her taste was unbelievably divine. Kagome whimpered slightly and pulled away, sucking in a deep breath. Miroku smirked with satisfaction. Her face was flushed and her lips were red. She smiled shyly and took a step away from him.

"I...should get back to check in with Kaede." She squeaked out before turning on her heel and heading back towards the village, her finger tips pressed to her lips.

Miroku could do nothing more then stand and watch as she walked away. When she was a respectable distance from him, she cautiously looked over her shoulder, then smiled and increased her pace towards the village.

_'That...was unbelievable.'_ He thought with elation._ 'Today is only Tuesday. Perhaps I will remain in this run of good luck and Inuyasha will not return until tomorrow. Or even better, the following day.'_

Today had been a huge step forward in the right direction and Miroku wasn't about to screw that up by moving too fast. No...he would let _her_ make the next move. Hopefully it would happen before Inuyasha returned.


	3. A Step In The Right Direction Day

Title: A Step In The Right Direction Day  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Whirlwind Romance Challenge - Wednesday  
Genre: Romance  
AU/CU: Canon Universe  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Eh...nothing you haven't seen in previous chapters.  
Word Count: 568  
A/N: The third chapter of _7 Days Can Change Everything_. Written for Mirkagfic's Whirlwind Romance Challenge.  
Summary: Kagome and Miroku's relationship takes a step further into unknown territory.

**{A Step In The Right Direction Day}**

Wednesday morning brought with it the glorious news that Inuyasha had not returned during the night. When Miroku went to fetch fresh water in the early morning light he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He and Kagome had shared another kiss, that she had instigated, the previous evening while Kaede was making her rounds to check on the members of the village that had fallen ill. Things had progressed nicely until they heard Kaede approaching the hut. He was sure that she knew _something_ had gone on in her absence, with Kagome's bruised lips, his unruly hair, and the look of guilt on both their faces. But it would have been far worse if she had walked in when he still had Kagome pressed between himself and the wall.

Yes, life was good and hopefully Inuyasha would continue to stay away doing whatever it was he was doing. No doubt the priestess Kikyo played some part in his unusual behavior. But all the better for Miroku. If she managed to keep him snared and away from the village for a few more days, he and Kagome would hopefully have a solid foundation for their growing relationship and that would make standing up to his disapproval less complicated when that conflict arose. He wasn't sure why their relationship had taken the sudden and drastic turn, nor did he really care. His fondness for Kagome had only grown since their initial meeting and he found that he now no longer felt the urges towards his womanizing ways. She had changed him and he felt, for better or worse, he had changed her in some way also. Granted he hadn't known her all that long, a few months was a blink compared the someone's entire lifetime, but he had never seen this side of her before. And he had to admit, if only to himself for the time being, he liked it.

* * *

Kagome sat with Miroku on the edge of the bone eater's well basking in the warm afternoon sun. She had just finished practicing calling forth her powers and now they sat with a comfortable silence between them. She reached down to pull a long blade of grass from the base of the well and began to idly tear it into small pieces.

"Miroku?" She asked after a few moments.

"Yes?" He asked not pulling his gaze from the woods in front of them.

"Do you...I mean...I really like...well. What I'm trying to say is-"

"Me too." He interrupted with a smile.

"...I...really? You don't see me as some conquest?"

"No. My feelings are deeper then that." He admitted.

Kagome smiled as she gripped his hand.

"I know this is moving really fast and it's totally weird...but...I think...I really want to find out where this could go."

He cupped the side of her face with his opposite hand forcing her to look at him.

"It will go as far as we're willing to take it." He said softly before pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss was soft and passionate. Unhurried and the complete opposite of the one they had shared the night before. After a moment they reluctantly ended the kiss and Miroku wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her closer. It felt right, being in each other's arms, and neither were willing to give that feeling up just yet.


	4. Peaceful Moment Day

Title: Peaceful Moment Day  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Whirlwind Romance Challenge - Thursday  
Genre: Romance/Fluff  
AU/CU: Canon Universe  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Miroku being Miroku and Kagome being Miroku. (yeah...you read that right)  
Word Count: 661  
A/N: The fourth chapter of _7 Days Can Change Everything_. Written for Mirkagfic's Whirlwind Romance Challenge.  
Summary: Miroku and Kagome share each other's company.

**{Peaceful Moment Day}**

Kaede had spent the night with a sick mother and new born child leaving Miroku and Kagome to themselves. Although every instinct he had screamed that he take advantage of the situation, something held him back. Even now with Kagome snuggled up next to his side on her sleeping bag next to the dieing fire he felt content with just holding her. His thoughts wandered to what would most likely happen when Inuyasha got back from wherever it was that he had gone to. It would no doubt be a knock down, drag out fight with Kagome screaming 'sit' several times in order to subdue an irate hanyou. It was Thursday and the two day limit that Inuyasha had set before he left. Miroku sent up a silent prayer that Inuyasha wouldn't return until night fall. Kagome suddenly stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning." Miroku said softly before kissing her forehead.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked, rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Late. Well, later then the usual time we wake."

"Hmm." Kagome said as she stifled a yawn. "Kaede didn't come back yet?"

"No."

"We should probably get up before she does."

Miroku nodded, but neither of them made an attempt to move. Kagome giggled.

"This is nice, isn't it?"

"Yes." Miroku answered with a grin.

It _was_ nice. Definitely one of the better feelings in life. Having someone you care about wrapped in your arms. He could get use to this. Kagome finally took the insinuative and pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked down at Miroku and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?"

He propped himself up on one elbow before he answered.

"I was thinking of how much I enjoy this. Just the two of us." He said honestly.

Kagome grinned with what Miroku could only describe as a devious gleam in her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She asked as she pushed him onto his back once more.

Miroku willingly complied to her wishes and settled back down against the sleeping bag, resting his hands behind his head. What Kagome did next however, completely took him by surprise. She flung her left leg over him and straddled his waist, placing her hands on his chest. Their new found position sent his mind racing with all sorts of dirty images and he found himself wishing that she was wearing her school uniform rather then her flannel pants and overly sized t-shirt. Kagome leaned down and pressed her lips to his. She gently nibbled at his bottom lip and as Miroku pulled his left hand from behind his head, she pulled away smirking. Miroku whimpered slightly, then cursed himself for becoming so damn pathetic. It had just been a _simple kiss_ for Kami's sake. Kagome smirked triumphantly before attempting to push herself to her feet. Miroku's hands were instantly on the sides of her thighs, holding her in place.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with a lop-sided grin.

"We have chores to do and Kaede could be back any second. Inuyasha even for that matter." Kagome reasoned.

"Oh, I doubt Kaede will be back before this afternoon and Inuyasha...I'm not concerned with."

Kagome huffed.

"You should be. He's going to rip you limb from limb when he finds out about this." Kagome offered as she attempted to move again.

Miroku's hands held firm and once she stopped resisting, his right hand slid dangerously close to her behind. Much to his surprise, she didn't slap him, yell at him, or even stop him. When his hand finally reached it's desired destination, Kagome's face turned a lovely shade of pink and she broke eye contact with him. She didn't stop him, no, but she was still timid. He smiled at her before playfully slapping her butt.

"If you insist that he not find us in this...position, then I suppose I will concede." Kagome smiled shyly at him. "For now." He added quietly.


	5. Defend Your Actions Day

Title: Defend Your Actions Day  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Whirlwind Romance Challenge - Friday  
Genre: Romance  
AU/CU: Canon Universe  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Inuyasha's potty mouth.  
Word Count: 937  
A/N: The fifth chapter of _7 Days Can Change Everything_. Written for Mirkagfic's Whirlwind Romance Challenge.  
Summary: Miroku and Kagome must defend themselves to Inuyasha.

**{Defend Your Actions Day}**

Miroku's prayer had been answered and even embellished upon. Inuyasha did not return until the early morning hours of Friday. The sun had yet to rise above the mountains and the village was still silent. Rather then heading into the hut, Inuyasha opted to catch what he hoped would be a couple of hours of sleep, in his favorite tree. This way he wouldn't wake anyone and he wouldn't have to explain where he went or why he had been gone so long. The longer he could put that off, the better.

* * *

Miroku and Kagome slipped from the hut as quietly as possible in an attempt to not wake Kaede. She had returned in the middle of the night exhausted. She had not been able to sleep at all for the previous twenty four hours with the sick mother and child demanding her full attention during that time.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kagome whispered.

"Only if you'll entertain me while I wait for the fish to bite." Miroku teased with a lecherous wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kagome shook her head and half-heartedly slapped at his shoulder.

"Pervert. Try to catch a couple extra in case Inuyasha shows up. If he doesn't, we can eat them for lunch."

Miroku nodded and turned to leave, fishing line and bucket in hand. Kagome wrung her hands nervously for a moment as she watched him walking away then with a frustrated huff, she took off after him. Hearing her foot steps as she ran towards him, Miroku turned around, dropping his fishing line and bucket in favor of catching Kagome as she jumped into his arms. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him to her, slamming her lips against his own in a passionate kiss. They were oblivious to all but the feeling of each other. That is, until...

"What the _**FUCK**_?!" Inuyasha roared from his perch in his tree.

He had woken up when Miroku and Kagome came out of the hut. He'd thought it odd that Kagome had offered to go with Miroku and even odder when she didn't beat the crap out of him when he'd made his lecherous comment. Then she took off running after him and now they were kissing each other as if it was necessary for their survival. Just what the _hell_ was going on?!

Kagome tensed in Miroku's arms and slowly, he set her down and the two looked towards the tree Inuyasha was in. He waisted little time in jumping down and stomping his way towards them. He noticed how Kagome clutched Miroku's robes and how the damn monk kept one protective arm around her waist.

"Kagome, get away from him." Inuyasha warned as he got closer.

"No. Inuyasha, listen-"

"You better get away from him _**right now**_!" He yelled causing Kagome to flinch.

"_**No**_!" Kagome yelled back with fierce determination.

Inuyasha was only a few feet away from them now, his hands clenched into tight fists. Miroku pulled Kagome tighter for a few seconds before letting go of her and stepping slightly in front of her, taking a defending stance.

"Inuyasha." Miroku started calmly. "Calm down and listen-"

"To what?! I told you before I left-"

"And just where _was it_ you went to?" Kagome hissed from behind Miroku's right shoulder.

"I..." Inuyasha faltered for a second before quickly recovering. "That's not the point! What the fuck were you doing kissing _him_?!"

"Shut up! It's not like he was forcing me to!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku couldn't help but smirk at her choice of words.

"That's my point!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm not going to tell you again. Get. Away. From. Him."

"If you take one more step, I swear..." Kagome threatened.

"Don't give me that shit. What are _you_ gonna do?" Inuyasha asked cockily.

Kagome glared at him before sucking in a deep breath.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed and the hanyou's ears flattened to his skull. "SIT BOY!"

The subjugation spell took effect instantly and before he could blink, Inuyasha went sailing face first towards the ground. Miroku glanced at the hanyou shaped crater in the road then turned towards Kagome. She was taking in angry, gasping breaths and shaking slightly. He pulled her into his arms and she gripped the front of his robes and buried her face into his chest.

"I have to say I felt rather useless during that entire thing." Miroku commented causing Kagome to let out a stressed laugh.

"He's not going to be out forever. Only a couple of minutes at the most. I don't think he's going to let the issue rest either."

"He wouldn't be Inuyasha if he did." Miroku answered. "That did, however, go better then I had originally expected it too."

Kagome lifted her head to look up at him.

"What?" He asked when she continued to do nothing more the stare at him.

"I...it's nothing." She answered. "We should probably get down to the river before he gets a chance to get up."

Miroku nodded in agreement and was pleased with her choice of 'we' in her statement rather then 'you'. It would be best if they were together when Inuyasha did in fact manage to pull himself out of that hole and come looking for them. He let go of Kagome in favor of picking up the discarded fishing line and bucket, placing both in his left hand, then took Kagome's left hand in his right. Kagome leaned into his side and wrapped her right arm around his as they began walking down the dusty road towards the river.


	6. Acceptance Day

Title: Acceptance Day  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Whirlwind Romance Challenge - Saturday  
Genre: Romance  
AU/CU: Canon Universe  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Nothing I can think of. Oh...OOCness.  
Word Count: 976  
A/N: The sixth chapter of _7 Days Can Change Everything_. Written for Mirkagfic's Whirlwind Romance Challenge.  
Summary: Inuyasha comes to terms with Miroku and Kagome's relationship after a discussion with Miroku.

**{Acceptance Day}**

Much of Friday had been spent with Inuyasha being 'sat', then once he regained consciousness coming to look for the couple that refused to answer his questions. Miroku was somewhat impressed with how resilient Inuyasha proved to be. There was _no way_ a human could have withstood the punishment Kagome had dealt out to him. By Friday evening Inuyasha had calmed somewhat, but refused to let Miroku and Kagome out of his sight, which led to some very uncomfortable moments. He never failed to grumble under his breath about how pissed off he was about the situation and that would lead to Kagome muttering 'sit' under her breath. It would be just enough to slam him to the floor of the hut without damaging it and would get Inuyasha to shut up for a few seconds.

The night wore on and it was the first in the last few that Miroku and Kagome didn't spend it in each other's arms. Kagome slept on her sleeping bag with her back to the fire and Inuyasha. While Miroku slept with his back against the wall facing Kagome. Sleep never fully welcomed him into it's embrace. He only dosed off a few times, for no more then a couple of minutes, feeling slightly uneasy about Inuyasha's presence. The stubborn hanyou chose to sit next to the door with his arms folded across his chest, never taking his eyes from Kagome's back. Miroku sighed internally. Tomorrow would no doubt be a rematch between the three of them and for the second time in as many nights, the monk silently prayed. Though this time it would be for his friend to find acceptance with his and Kagome's relationship.

* * *

Kagome woke Saturday morning finding herself and Kaede the only ones in the hut. Her mind raced and she was quickly on her feet.

_'Please tell me that the two of them didn't take off to beat the crap out of each another.'_ She cried in her mind as she pushed the door covering out of the way and stepped outside.

The sight that greeted her eyes was one she would never forget, nor expected to see. Miroku and Inuyasha sat next to one another on a log with their backs to her. They seemed to be in deep conversation, or at least Miroku was talking with Inuyasha. She could tell that Inuyasha was uncomfortable. His back was stiff and his arms were folded across his chest. While Miroku spoke softly and looked much more relaxed. He suddenly turned to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder smiling. Inuyasha turned to Miorku with a scowl on his face, then looked over his shoulder at Kagome. Without any comment what-so-ever, the hanyou stood and took off towards the forest. Kagome closed the distance between her and Miroku slowly, stepping over the log and finally stopping in front if him.

"What was all that about?" She asked looking towards the forest where Inuyasha had disappeared.

"What was what?" Miroku asked innocently looking up at her while still sitting on the log.

Kagome glanced down at Miroku.

"What were you two talking about?" She clarified.

"Oh...nothing in particular."

Kagome eyed the monk skeptically.

"Yesterday the two of you couldn't come within five feet of each other with out him attempting to rip your throat out and this morning you're sitting around talking like nothing's wrong." Kagome paused for a breath and to glare at Miroku. "_Something_ happened to change things between the two of you."

"He's accepted the fact that you and I are together." Miroku said with a grin as he stood. "And he finally saw the futility in trying to force us apart."

"This is _Inuyasha_ we're talking about." Kagome said with a feminine snort. "He doesn't see the futility in _anything_."

"Well...he's turned over a new leaf so to speak." Miroku pulled Kagome into his arms. "I think it would be best if we gave him the time and space he needs to come to terms with this. He's unbelievably protective of you."

"That's an understatement." Kagome mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist.

Miroku kissed her temple before swiftly changing the subject.

"I, for one, failed to get _any_ sleep last night-"

"I didn't get all that much either." Kagome admitted.

Miroku pulled away from Kagome in favor of taking her hand and leading her towards the hut. He wasn't willing to admit it to Kagome, heck he wasn't sure if he was willing to admit it to himself yet, but a big part of why he couldn't sleep the night before was because Kagome had not been in his arms. And unknown to him, Kagome had felt the same. It had been impossible for her to fall asleep without the warmth of his arms around her. She smiled as Miroku pushed the door covering aside and waited for her to enter the hut. They quickly settled onto Kagome's sleeping bag and Miroku pulled Kagome into his arms once more. Kagome sighed contentedly and was soon asleep. Miroku thought over his and Inuyasha's conversation that morning before being lulled asleep himself. He had 'politely' informed Inuyasha that although he knew the hanyou cared for Kagome, he had no right to keep her from doing anything that made her happy. If that included a relationship with himself then so be it. Miroku would do the same if their roles were reversed. And he also explained that he knew Inuyasha had gone off with Kikyo and that was also not fair for Kagome. She should be second to none. Inuyasha had begrudgingly agreed with one warning, that if Miroku ever made her upset for any reason, he would kick his ass into the next millennium. Miroku had placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled. '_Agreed.'_


	7. Bittersweet Goodbye Day

Title: Bittersweet Goodbye Day  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Prompt: Whirlwind Romance Challenge - Sunday  
Genre: Romance  
AU/CU: Canon Universe  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Nothing you haven't seen in this fic before.  
Word Count: 914  
A/N: The seventh (and final) chapter of _7 Days Can Change Everything_.  
Summary: Miroku and Kagome put off saying their goodbyes...if only for a little while.

**{Bittersweet Goodbye Day}**

Sunday morning came with Inuyasha not having returned after his and Miroku's conversation. It worried Kagome and Miroku did his best to put her thoughts at ease on the subject. He had suggested that she take the opportunity to return to her own time and see her family, because when Inuyasha returned he would no doubt be chomping at the bit to resume their shard hunting. He couldn't believe that he had suggested it. He wasn't sure how he'd feel knowing she was five hundred years in the future. And if something should happen to the well would she be able to return? Kagome had readily agreed with his plan, saying that she would return Monday evening like she had done the previous week. Though she herself wasn't quite sure how she'd feel without Miroku by her side. She knew she was being silly and cliché, but she'd become accustomed to having him near. She laughed to herself for becoming some silly love-sick girl who was only content when in the presence of the man she loved. _Loved_ seemed like such a strong word to use. After all, they had only really begun to spend time alone together five days before. But that was how she felt and making her mind up, she decided that she needed to tell him how she felt before she returned home. And thus they found themselves sitting in the clearing, Kagome with her back against the bone eater's well and Miroku with his head in her lap as she casually ran her fingers through his hair.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, his soft voice pulling Kagome from her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She asked looking down at him.

"When you...that is to say...do you..." He sighed and took a moment to contain his thoughts. "I feel that I've become more then just simply attracted to you. I wanted you to know before you left...just in case."

Kagome smiled broadly when his eyes rose to meet her own.

"Me too." She answered quietly.

Miroku pushed himself up, then repositioned himself so that he was sitting closer to her. He reached across her lap to place his right hand in the grass to support himself while he cupped her chin with his other hand. As he moved closer Kagome's eyes drifted closed in anticipation of the kiss she knew they were about to share. Miroku smirked slightly at the thought of how shy about this she had been just a few days before. He pressed his lips to hers tenderly before pulling back enough that their lips just barely touched and pressed his forehead against hers. He hated knowing that she would be leaving soon and knew that the sooner the better in case Inuyasha decided to show up.

"Kagome..."

"I don't want to." She whispered back. Miroku smiled. "I wish you could come with me."

"As much as I wish that could be a possibility, we both know that it isn't." He responded, pressing his lips to hers once again.

They shared an unhurried kiss that lasted several moments before Miroku pulled away before he got carried away. Kagome let out a frustrated groan.

"You should go before Inuyasha shows up to stop you." Miroku directed but made no move to remove himself from his current position.

"_He_ could always come through the well and get me." Kagome said, her aggravation evident in her tone.

Miroku chuckled.

"Not if I'm here to stop him."

Kagome gave him a lop-sided smile.

"I better not come back to find that you've sat out here the whole time I was gone."

"Then who would stop Inuyasha?" He asked teasingly.

Kagome shook her head before her melancholy look returned.

"I still wish you could come with me."

"While you're gone I'll ask Kaede if she can think of anything." He offered.

Kagome smiled for a moment before she began to giggle.

"Maybe all we have to do is put a subjugation necklace on you like Inuyasha..."

"NO!" He gasped. Then thought over the possibility of what could happen if the subjugation word was something less...painful. "Perhaps I would consider it if instead of 'sit boy' the phrase was 'kiss me'. Or perhaps 'hold me'. Or maybe even..."

"It wouldn't work." Kagome interrupted him having a good idea of where his line of thought was headed. "It subdues his demonic side. Although I sometimes believe you are a demon...I don't think it would work the same."

"Hmm. I suppose you have a point. None the less, I will ask Kaede to ponder on the subject for us."

Miroku finally pushed himself to his feet, then offered his hand to Kagome. Which she gratefully accepted, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Miroku swiftly pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Kagome returned his embrace with equal necessity, but eventually pulled away.

"I'll be back tomorrow night." She said mostly to herself.

"I'll be right here waiting." Miroku answered with a grin.

They shared another quick kiss before Kagome grabbed her back pack and turned towards the well. With a soft smile she climbed up onto the ledge before jumping into the well itself. Miroku waited for the soft light and the spiritual pressure to subside before he glanced down into the well's depths. With a soft sigh he turned and headed down the path that led to the village.

"One day." He told himself. "Then she'll be back."

* * *

A/N: So this is the end…for now. I may revisit this later and make a oneshot or two. ;P


End file.
